Halo Spotlight: Just a Job
On the run from ONI agents after his illegal division is shut down, Amadeus ends up being kidnapped by a criminal group on Fell Justice. ---- Amadeus’ head hit the ground with a loud thud, and immediately he tasted iron. Smacking his lips and reorienting himself, the young man tried to rise only to be shoved back into the concrete as a massive foot pressed down on his back. “On your belly, little worm,” growled the Jiralhanae, his voice thick with a gravelly accent. “Best not try anything, if you want to keep all your limbs. I’d love -” Whatever the Brute had in mind, Amadeus cut him short. Kicking out the short blade hidden in his boot, Amadeus drove it into the ape’s foot, causing him to recoil and howl in pain. Jumping to his feet, Amadeus quickly let loose a rapid barrage of kicks and punches at the Brute, sending him reeling backwards onto the ground. Picking up the warrior’s large knife, Amadeus spun to attack a leaping Jackal, stabbing the creature in the chest then snapping its neck. As it fell to the ground, the soldier spun to face a trio of charging Grunts, readying himself to gut all three in one, swift motion. “Enough!” came a bellow. The voice managed to freeze the charging Unggoy, along with all the other warriors in the room. Tense and wary, Amadeus turned towards the origin of the voice, only to find it to be a well dressed man flanked by two bodyguards at the entrance of the room. “I’m sorry you had to be brought here under such circumstances, Amadeus,” the man said as he advanced. As he drew closer, Amadeus saw that his hair was already thinning despite his young age, and that his guards were not much older. “Time was of the essence, and you have a bit of reputation for being troublingly stubborn.” “What do you want with me?” Amadeus asked, relaxing ever so slightly. “You’re alone, are you not? On the run after being framed, without a soul to trust and no money of your own? After all, my men picked you up after you tried robbing a vendor of his food, so I’d imagine you’re on your last strings.” “I’ll manage somehow.” “I’m offering you a job, son,” the man continued, ignoring Amadeus, “I can always use some more muscle, and a Spartan would make a nice addition. I give you food and make you disappear, you do whatever I tell you do. What do you say, boy?” “Why should I trust you? Who knows what kind of trouble you’ll cause the UNSC?" The man sighed. “Son, what favors have you ever gotten by being one of ONI’s toy soldiers? What terrible acts did you commit while you were there? You can trust me more than them, that I’ll assure you. I’m an honest man trying to make a living. My associates either owe me money or just need a way of life. Now I’m offering you this job the easy way one last time: what will it be?” Amadeus deliberated with himself for a moment, pondering what his options would look like. It was true ONI had done him no favors, but to work for some low life gang lord? It just didn’t seem right. But without any way to gain food or housing besides living in the wilds, his other options weren’t looking very good either. “And if I say no?” Amadeus asked. The stern look his host replied with was all the soldier needed. “Fine,” he conceded, “I’ll do take you up on your offer, for now.” “Good lad,” replied the man, motioning for Amadeus to come forward. “Now, come: let me show you what’s expected of someone working for Tiamat.” Amadeus paused mid-step, something about the name ringing a distant bell in his mind. “What did you say? What was that name?” The man gave a small laugh. “It’s not that important, boy. You work for me, Benoit Jutras, now. I’ll be sure you’re well taken care of. Don’t worry about small details.” With that, the man walked on. Amadeus waited for a moment, confused, till the bodyguards began pushing him out the door. Category:The Weekly